The Glass Throne of Love
by feysand9299
Summary: Aelin has a twin sister named Elizabeth. Her parents hide her in case any thing where to happen to them or Aelin. On the night of her parents murder she was told to stay with Aedion. Caught though and she sold to Clarissa. She's there for 7 years being to most highly recommended prostitute there until Arobynn buys her freedom . Two year later she's free and joins the Guard


Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Chapter Text

I awoke to the sound of Chaol betting on the door. I groan and quickly throw my armor on. I then quickly put the brunette wig on. I then open the door.

"Took you long enough captain." He says.

"You're early captain." I reply smiling.

"We are leaving to get the assassin in about 15 minutes."

"Do I have to come."

"He requests you again." Chaol says sassy.

"Jealous are we." I say grabbing my satchel and weapons.

"Never Dorian's a little clingy and whiny. How you've been dating for 2 years is a mystery" He says and I strap my weapons on.

"Is it now Chaol" Dorian says leaning against the door frame. He slides in as chaol smiles wide.

"Very Prince." He says.

"Alright my little princesses don't start." I say finishing bobby pinning my wig on.

"Why do you wear that thing." Dorian says.

"does it bother you." I say turning to him smiling.

"yes," he says pausing. He kneels in front of me his face inches from mine as he slides the pins out. he takes the brunette wig off and throws it across the room.

"Some of us prefer your natural hair." He whispers looking into my eyes.

"Some of us don't get what we want." I say.

"Fine, I hate to do this but as your boss and prince You are to not wear that wig today or bring it." He says getting closer.

"And what happens if I break your rule." I purr placing a hand on his chest.

"I'll have to punish you." He says grinning wickedly.

"Oh, my sweet princess, I don't get punished anymore. I do the punishing as the both of you know." I say stroking a finger up neck and chin. His eyes go to a blushing Chaol as I stand and kiss his cheek. I smile and pull my hair into an elegant bun at the crown of my head. I then throw my clock hood on and my sword. I smile walking out the door leaving a blushing chaol and a wide open-mouthed Dorian.

Once I get to the court yard the other two and talking heatedly. I shake my head and climb on my horse. They do the same abandoning the conversation. I stay in front my hand never leaving my sword.

We continue traveling Dorian, chaol talking with me in front leading. When it's almost dark I see the forest two miles away I look behind me and see our huge party. I sigh when Dorian moves beside me.

"Do you always have to bring the parade."

"No, But this time yes. She's Arobynn's protege. I don't trust anyone who's been around that man."

"Well then love you won't trust me." I say frowning as we enter the outskirts of the forest.

"What."

"Dorian where do you think im from." I ask.

"I know about you and the general being cousins. I know about the brothel, I know about you and Arobynn." He says causing everyone to silence over the parade. Chaol comes to my other side.

"There was never a Arobynn and me, there was Arobynn and the prostitute that looked like his protege. There is a lot of things in that house that no one should have to go through." I say riding a head again.

I shake my head as the flashbacks hit. The sound of Clarissa's whip, the smell of Arobynn's cologne. Then as if hit by a train the images flash into my head. That night, Aedion telling my goodbye, being sold to Clarissa, my first client, my first visit to the keep, moving into the keep, Arobynn's cologne. I gasp for air sliding my cloak off and behind me as I stop I start throwing the metal plates of my armor on the ground and pulling off the leather shirt leaving only the thin strapless undershirt and my wrap. I hold my hands to my throat. Chaol pulls me off the horse and into his arms. Dorian starts barking orders at everyone as chaol holds me in his arms as the tears stream down my face.

"It's OK, I'm here. You will never have to go through any of it anymore. I'm here." He whispers throwing his cloak over to my as he holds me in his arms stroking my hair.

"Are you done making a scene." Dorian says. Before I know what's happening I jump up and slap him my tears stop running as anger courses through me.

"Done being a princess." I ask.

"Lizzy, I wasn't trying to upset you. It was a joke."

"That slap wasn't, what happened to me isn't a joke. The fact that your one statement causes a panic attack isn't a joke."

"I'm sorry I've never seen you have that locked up. Chaol knew though." He says with jealousy. I grab his arm pulling him into the tent chaol follows.

"You know why chaol knows so much."

"Yes, please."

"When I started they put me in the room next right door with an adjoining door. The first night was terrible I didn't sleep. I was on edge pacing after 10 weeks of torture. So, around 8 a.m. when chaol left I sleep. That night I was better me and chaol were instant friends so I was calmer. Still stayed up till he left. We got to know each other better and he started sleeping in my bed holding me. until he left and I slept. then one night thank god, he had border patrol I thought he'd not be back. so, I went to sleep at midnight. What they don't tell you is that its garden patrol not country boarder. So apparently, he got back at eleven and didn't want to bother me so he stayed in his room. That night sadly was the worse I'd had. He heard the screaming and crying and ran in there. He tried to wake me up but he only got punched. I keep Screaming. He then pinned me and woke me up when it happened I couldn't breathe. The flash backs started. I could smell the Cologne, I could hear her yelling, I could feel the warm blood coming down my wrists from the cuts. I could see his shadows hovering over me. I pushed him away and throw the covers off. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried my hands on my throat clawing for air. He then pulled them away and pulled me into his arms. Telling me it was a dream telling me nothing could or would get me with him there. The thing is you can't protect someone from things that already happened." I say.

"We've been together for 2 years why didn't you tell me."

"It's embarrassing." I say putting my leather back on.

"What else is too embarrassing for you to tell me."

"I'm dating a real jack ass." I say turning to walk out.

Chaol slides a hand into mine as a house rides up to camp. I grab my sword and run out. I then see it's the blackbeck girl. She smiles and gets off her horse. Dorian pushes past me.

"Excuse me." He then goes to her and pulls her into a tent. I just sigh and sheath my sword. I then walk back to the tent. I grab my dagger belt and fill it. I then sigh and pause my eyes watering. Chaol stops me.

"She's here isn't she."

"Yes, And I know he's still cheating."

"What do you mean still."

"He caught them kissing 2 weeks into us dating."

"And he said."

"She was a good friend."

"So, you warned him and forgave him."

"yes."

"How do you know he's still cheating."

"go check his tent." I say knowing what's going on. He then walks out as I gather more daggers.

(5 Minutes later.)

"Lizzy, I'm so so sorry." He says as he comes closer.

I just rush out and run. I run until I get to the forest. I hear chaol and Dorian arguing. I run farther only stopping when my legs won't care me. I fall to the ground. The tears stream down my face. I then yell. I yell in anger. I yell for all his kisses. All his holds. All the night he sneaked out. All the flirting. All his I love you's. I yell for the lies.

(2 Hours later.)

I then sit there what feels like hours crying as the sun sinks and the moon rises high. I then walk out of the forest to see chaol sitting on the edge of the camp. I see the worry written on his face as he rushes to me pulling me into his arms.

"When we get back I'm quitting."

"Please, reconsider. Lizzy, I know you're hurt but, I love you."

"What..."

"I loved before Dorian. I loved you before that night, I loved you after everything you've been through." He says.

"Chaol there's so much you don't know."

"I don't need to know."

"Chaol, I need time. I've loved you too since we met but I need time to process everything." I say taking his hand.

"Well, not to make this awkward but we are sharing a tent."

"That's not awkward." I say leading him to the tent. I take my armor off and change into an undershirt and shorts. I lay my bed next to his.

"Excuse me I'm going to go get my stuff. "

"It's in there with him and Manon."

"I don't care besides you have all my weapons."

"You yourself are a weapon, I've seen your work." He says pointing to the claw marks across his chest.

"That was a training accident."

"Come on I'll go with you." We walk to the prince's tent. I smile and hand chaol my last dagger. I then throw the flap open ignoring Manon's scream. Chaol follows in behind me. I grab my bags as Dorian scrambles out of the bed.

"Lizzy, it's not what it looks like."

"We are getting the assassin and then I'm moving out. I will remain captain of the guard but chaol is head of your security."

"It's not what it looks like." He says. I take one of the silver chains off.

"Lizzy don't do this." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Please," He begs. I push him off and hand chaol my bags. He hands them off his eyes never leaving me.

"I only want to ask you something. Did you ever love me or was it just a cover to hide her from the world."?

"You already know the answer." He says causing the tear in my heart to get bigger. I then walk over to Manon.

"This belongs to you." I say dropping the neckless with a locket with Dorian in it and his family ring on it in her hand.

"Lizzy please." He says grabbing my arm as I start to walk out.

"It's Elizabeth or captain." I say pulling away.

"Please, Elizabeth I had to."

"You had to use me. Great thanks, let me do you a favor then and leave before you have to again." I say pulling away. Chaol's eyes still on me.

"You still love him." Dorian asks sinking to the floor.

"I loved both of you. Now I don't know what I feel." I say pausing one last time. I then walk out. I walk into my tent and lay down. The tears sliding slowly down my cheeks. Chaol comes in a few minutes later pulling a big blanket out of my bag and lays down covering us. He turns to me towards him and wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He says.

"I'm fine. When we get back though I am going on a vacation."

"Where to."

"I don't know."

"Will you at least help me with the assassin."

"Not unless you want me to kill her."

"Why."

"She took so much from me."

"What."

"She has taken almost every man I've loved and if I am involved She might take you."

"What do you mean taken almost every man."

I was in the keep in the study Arobynn, Sam came in the study and demanded my hand in marriage. Arobynn laughed and told the man I loved that I was his and there would never be a time under his roof when I was not ever going to be his and to just go back to his assassin. Sam didn't even fight he smiled and walked out and into her arms. When I tried to stop him, and yelled I loved him Arobynn beat me and held me pinned to him. The thing is though I would have taken a million beatings if it were me he said good morning and good night too. If it where me who he kissed before and after every mission, Me who got to lay in his arms every night and every morning. Then when I finally moved on and started to fall for Arobynn it turned out he also loved her. so, I left. Only for a year ago to find out he gave Sam away to be killed to teach her a lesson but when that failed he got he arrested. A year in that camp is nothing though compared to what I've been through. She's not lost a fraction of what I've lost or been through. The only thing that will keep me from killing her is you. My love for you is the only restraint. " I say causing him to smile and pull me closer.

"You need to sleep."

"You know I can't"

"You can. I won't let anything happen to. I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me from myself or my past."

"I will do my damnedest to try." He says pulling me closer.

"You promise to be here when I wake up and help me."

"Yes." He says kissing my head. I smile and close my eyes feeling at peace.

That doesn't last long as I shoot upright in the bed. I'm not in camp though I'm in a bed. I turn to the breathing next to me and see Arobynn.


End file.
